helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ono Sayuki
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Zetima, @1 |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume , H.P SUPER IDOLS., MORNING JIKAN, MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku}} Ono Sayuki (小野紗幸) was a tenth generation member of Morning Musume and a member of MORNING JIKAN. History 2011 Ono Sayuki was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group on September 29, along with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Ono Sayuki, and former Hello Pro Egg member, Kudo Haruka. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". They also participated in the end of the song "Namidacchi". 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and the 9th & 10th Generation members will participate in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On October 10, it was announced that Ono would be a member of the new SATOYAMA unit Harvest. 2013 On January 15, Ono started her own radio show, Sayu-Chan starring... On March 15, Ono became a member of Aloha! with fellow Morning Musume members Fukumura Mizuki and Eguchi Rin and Happy Jikan members Wu Jiao and Joe Song. On July 19, it was revealed that Ono would receive her first solo photobook, Sayuki Ono. It will be released sometime in November. 2014 On April 7, Ono started to wear glasses. On her blog she mentioned that she would use contacts for work. 2016 On the first day of Morning Musume'16's spring tour, Ono announced her graduation from Morning Musume and Hello! Project in order to pursue a full time career in dance. She would graduate at the end of the group's fall tour. On December 12, Ono graduated from Morning Musume'16 and Hello! Project at Nippon Budokan during the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ono Sayuki (小野紗幸) *'Nicknames: '''Onon (オノン), Otome-san (乙女さん; ''Maiden-san) *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Birthday: ' *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 150.4 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member **2016-12-12: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-09-29: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' *'Morning Musume Color:' *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-2016) **H.P SUPER IDOLS. (2013-2016) **MORNING JIKAN (2011-2016) **ONOCHI (2013-2016) **Aloha! (2013-2016) **S.A.L.T (2013-2014) |-|Q & A= *'Hobbies: '''Singing, dancing, collecting buttons *'Special Skills:' Dancing, kickboxing *'Strong Point:' Always able to smile *'Weak Point: Being to rough handed *'''Looks Up To: Muramoto Chie, [[w:c:helloproject:Michishige Sayumi|Michishige Sayumi *'Rival No. 1:' Eguchi Rin *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' "Mikan", *'Favorite Color:' Purple *'Favorite Food:' Rice, honey, green tea *'Favorite Manga:' Shugo Chara!, Rozen Maiden *'Favorite English Word:' Chance *'Favorite Phrase:' "Ehh?!~" *'Favorite Movie:' Titanic *'Favorite Subject:' Math, Literature *'Disliked Subject:' Gym *'Charm point:' Hair *'Treasured Item:' Her stuffed Pikachu. Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only *Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai (Final) Harvest *Forest Time (Debut/Final) MORNING JIKAN *Tomodachi, oh Tomodachi (Debut) *Wakuteka Mirai Chance (Final) Aloha! *Aloha, Tomo Tomo! H.P SUPER IDOLS. *Victory! Discrography Solo Songs *2013.08.28 Kanzen na Otona Group Songs *2012.07.04 Seishun Domannaka (with Morning Musume 10th Generation) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Morning Musume 9th & 10th Generation) *2012.10.10 Aishiteru, Mirai Shoujo (with Muramoto Chie & Murakami Chiyo) *2013.01.25 Egao no Twilight (with Murakami Chiyo) *2013.04.17 Itsumo de Onnaji Seifuku de (with Sayashi Riho ,Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka & Oda Sakura) *2013.08.28 Rival Otoko (With Eguchi Rin) *2013.09.25 I WISH (with 9th Generation, 10th Generation, 11th Generation) Photobooks *2012.05.24 SAYUKI ONO *2016.07.19 SUNSHINE PALACE Solo DVDs *2012.04.12 Greeting ~Ono Sayuki~ *2012.07.10 SUMMER DAYS Other DVDs *2012.05.07 Morning Musume 10ki member event ~Iwai Tanjoubi (モーニング娘。10期メンバーイベント ～祝・誕生日) *2012.07.27 Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi ＼(^O^)／ Konya no Shuyaku wa... Maa-chan!~ (モーニング娘。１０期メンバーイベント ～祝・誕生日＼(^O^)／今夜の主役は...まーちゃん！～) *2012.11.26 Morning Musume 10th Generation ~1st Anniversary Event~ (モーニング娘。10期メンバーイベント ～祝1周年！～) *2012.12.22 Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (譜久村聖＆飯窪春菜バースデーイベント 〜高校生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) *2014.04.13 Ono Sayuki Birthday Event 2014 ~Never Gonna Stop!~ Solo Photobooks *2013.11.13 Sayuki Ono Digital Photobooks *2012.02.08 Perfection (完璧) (with Sayashi Riho) *2013.01.29 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Sayuki version) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2013.01.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume Juukies Photobook (アロハロ！モーニング娘。１０期写真集) Works TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theatre *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012 Guest, Maachan (ゲスト、まぁちゃん。) *2013-2016 Mamiin to Onon Radio Show! *2014-2016 Sayuki Radio Radio *2012–2016 Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Magazines *2012.04.27 B.L.T U-17 Vol.22 (with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki & Kudo Haruka) Trivia *Saburo Mami calls Ono a Pokemon otaku. *Her closest friends in Morning Musume are Saburo Mami, Sato Masaki and Haruka|Kudo Haruka]. *Tsunku says that she's one of the best vocalist in Morning Musume. *She states that Muramoto Chie is an awesome dancer. *She's considered by fans and Tsunku as the Sayashi Riho of the tenth generation. *She went to a top performance school and was the best in her class. *She was the first member of the tenth generation to dye her hair. She dyed it two days prior to joining Morning Musume. *If she didn't join Morning Musume, she would have continued her training as a dancer. *She had a dance competition against Muramoto Chie and won. *Muramoto Chie admitted that Ono was an amazing dancer. *States that Eguchi Rin is one of her biggest rivals. Her other rival is Sayashi Riho since she's always compared to her. *Tsunku states that he feels that she has enough talent out pass some of the older members. *She shares the main vocalist role with Saburo Mami and Sayashi Riho. *She wants to have Suzuki Kanon's energy. *In her promotion photo for "Brainstorming" her hair looks black. She stated on her blog though her hair was still brown. *She was the only tenth generation member to get solo lines in Ren'ai Hunter, One Two Three, The Mantenrou Show and Help Me!! *Says that she wants to live in Hawaii. *She wants to dye her hair again. *She wants to be the center of Morning Musume. *She sung two solos on Hello! Project Station. *Her goal in 2014 is to become better at variety. Category:2011 Debuts Category:AB Blood Type Category:Morning Musume Category:Members who passed a Morning Musume Audition Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Morning Musume Tenth Generation Category:Morning Musume Member Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS Category:Aloha! Category:Aloha! Member Category:Harvest Member Category:Harvest Category:Dark Blue Member Color Category:Teal Member Color Category:Births in 1998 Category:January Births Category:Blue Member Color Category:ONOCHI Category:Graduated Members